The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art. Further, as the statements in this section describe a technology corresponding to the background information, the contents of the background art are incorporated into the method and apparatus for encoding/decoding according to some embodiments of the present disclosure. Video compression technology experts gathered by MPEG (moving picture experts group) and VCEG (video coding experts group) have formed their joint team called JCT-VC (joint collaborative team on video coding). JCT-VC is working for the standardization of the proposed standard called HEVC (high efficiency video coding) toward the development of a new high-quality, high-performance and high-efficiency video compression technology with improved compression performance of about 50% or more than the state of H.264/AVC (advanced video coding). HEVC has been started with the aim of achieving a high quality/high performance compression technology with a compression rate that has been improved over the technology of the existing H.264/AVC and adopted various methods of encoding, leading to a significant development in terms of improving the image quality and performance than the existing standard technology.